


Peaches and Books (Gladiolus Amicita x F!Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Series: Final Fantasy XV - Oneshots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Breasts, Dorks in Love, F/M, Foreplay, Fun, Mentioned Cor Leonis, Pillow Talk, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: Gladiolus Amicita and his girlfriend finally get the chance for some quality time. Getting reacquainted with her body, Gladio gets the chance to admire her latest inking. And he truely likes what he sees.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy XV - Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Peaches and Books (Gladiolus Amicita x F!Reader)

A giggle left your lips as soon as your back hit the mattress.

Clothes had been shed, kisses had been shared, leaving you and your boyfriend hot and bothered until you moved things to the bedroom.

Right now you were mirroring the grin Gladiolus Amicita gave you.

His warm dark eyes rested on your face, obviously in awe with your flushed cheeks.

After a long day at the citadel you both were grateful for some privacy.

As members of the Crownsguard and with Gladio being assigned as the shield of Prince Noctis, you were busy often enough.

So now it was high time to pick up were your last tryst was interrupted, when the two of you had been called to an extra training. That day it had taken all your restraint to stop cussing about Cor Leonis being "one hell of a cockblocker".

"Get Cor out of your head, doll."

The warm rumble of your mans voice pulled you from that annoying memory.

Leaning his forehead against yours, Gladio gently brushed his nose against yours, while his hands traveled up and down your sides.

"Let's just hope, we're not being called back today. Because I really want to spend some quality time with you", you whispered before pulling him in for a long kiss.

Breaking apart for some much needed oxygen you locked gazes,as Gladio started to trail deliciously lingering kisses down your throat and to the valley between your breasts.

"I really missed these two."

The tall male on top of you rested a cheek against your bosom, his unshaven whiskers tickling your soft skin, while his remark drew another laugh from you.

"They probably missed you too, considering you're the only one talking to them as if they'd actually hear you", you mused, casually dropping the fact that Gladiolus was capable of reading even the smallest signal your body gave him.

Seeing the jest in your smile, he placed a kiss on each globe.

"Of course they do. They're perfect and deserve to know it. Especially with the new tattoo you got."

He accented his compliment by trailing a calloused yet gentle finger over the outlines of your latest inking. 

A peach tree in full blossom seated at the left side of your upper body, with a few branches reaching the underside of your left breast.

The sessions had been hard to endure, but the result was stunning, looking almost real with your skins natural glow.

Blushing at his praise, you propped your upper body on your elbows so you were at the same level as your friend who did the same.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure about the branches reaching up so high, but it came out better than I expected.", you agreed.

Gladio carefully cupped the tattooed breast and caressed its pebbled bud with the pad of his thumb.

"True, I never really liked peaches, but these definitely are my favourites."

Jaw dropping at that stupid joke, you really considered kicking the shields butt, but not wanting to end your cherished tête-à-tête, you just went for a facepalm instead.

"Astrals, you really need to stop reading that cheesy book, you bought."

"It has a second and a third part. Maybe I should buy-"

Instead of having him finish his sentence, you cut him with a kiss and tossed the surprised Amicita onto his back.

Gladio laughed at your eagerness to change the subject.

Little did you know he had already purchased them...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my DeviantArt accound of the same name.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> Gladio belongs to Square Enix


End file.
